Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover
by glomp-meister
Summary: It seems as if one cannot judge someone by knowing them for over ten years anymore.


**Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover – Kyoko Sasagawa**

_Kyoko smiled, even as the blood dripped from her lip and onto the hard and cold cement. She smiled even when she knew she was going to die. She smiled even when she heard no sirens. She smiled even when she knew no one was coming for her. She smiled even as she looked at the gruesome faces of the corpses all around her. **She smiled because she knew.**_

_ ~-~_

_Kyoko knew that she wasn't stupid. She knew that everyone thought her naïve. She knew that her label was to be sweet. **She knew it.**_

~-~

**She knew that her brother tried to keep her safe. She knew that Ryohei also wanted to shield her from everything that he was.**

~-~

She also knew that he was associated with the mafia. She knew that Ryohei didn't participate in sumo tournaments. She knew that every time he left the house, he was going out with a will to live. _She knew that he might never come back._ She knew.

~-~

**Kyoko knew that Tsuna was married to Haru. She knew that they were in love. _She also knew that Tsuna still loved her more._ She knew that.**

~-~

She knew that whenever times were tough, he would always come to her. _She knew that she alone was Tsuna's refuge. _ She knew that in broad daylight, Haru ranked first. But she knew that at night, when the moon shone bright, she was his rightful queen. She knew that if she was to die, Tsuna would die too. She knew that he was fragile. She knew that she could easily break him. She knew.

~-~

**She knew that Gokudera was never strictly loyal to Tsuna. She knew that he had always liked her friend, Haru. She knew that he knew of Tsuna's escapades.**

~-~

She knew that he always thought her silly. _She knew that he didn't really mean it when he told Yamamoto that he loved him._ She knew that Yamamoto knew that too. She knew that when he bickered with Haru, Gokudera just wanted her attention. She knew that if he had stepped up back then, Tsuna might not have been a two-timer. She also knew that he wasn't homosexual and for lack of a better term, gay. She knew that Gokudera was, from head to toe, straight.

~-~

**_Kyoko knew that when Yamamoto and Squalo hit it off at some downtown bar that things were going to get ugly._ She knew that Squalo just wanted his boss jealous and that Yamamoto just wanted to steam off.**

~-~

She knew that Yamamoto was not a friendly guy. She knew that he had always disliked her. She knew that he had celebrated on the night of Tsuna's wedding. She knew that he was jealous that Gokudera would never love him like he did him. She knew that he wanted to wring her little and neck and show the world that she was a fake. _But she knew that he knew that she was something to be protected._

~-~

**She knew that Hibari was happy. She knew that he had sought out Chrome for the longest time. Kyoko also knew that part of what he did was because Chrome was Mukuro's. She knew that he thought of her as a stupid child, not fit to be in the circle of mafia elites. _She knew that he was truly the stupid one_.**

~-~

She knew that Hibari wasn't actually bloodthirsty. She knew that deep inside, he was more normal than one could expect. She knew that his famous catchphrase was from when he was a child. She knew that a small purple haired girl who wasn't allowed to come out much told him that biting people to death seemed cool. _She also knew that Hibari didn't like the sound of breaking bones, himself broken one too many._ Kyoko knew.

~-~

**_She knew that Mukuro hated Hibari with a vengeance and with each of his playful taunts was an underlining of viciousness. _She knew he hated him for taking away the one thing that was his. Chrome._ Kyoko knew that Mukuro could see through her._ She knew that he could see her like how Yamamoto could see her, maybe even more. She knew that.**

~-~

She knew that Mukuro was lonely. She knew that he was the one who would go to Chrome every time. She knew that when he said I love you, Mukuro meant it. Even though she was his new muse, Kyoko knew that he would never lie. _She knew that he didn't love her. And she also knew that she would never love him either._

~-~

**She knew that Chrome was exceedingly strong_. She knew that she had the heart of a lion yet the ferociousness of its bite and claws were instilled in her. _Kyoko knew that she cared for Mukuro and Hibari, but not half as much as she cared for the Varia head. She knew of their 'scouting missions' as Xanxus had put it. She knew it.**

~-~

She also knew of how ruthless the woman became when enraged. She knew how Chrome would only be able to stand up on her own two feet when there was an owl on her shoulder and a small orange flame on her forehead. She knew how weak yet highly immaculate the woman was. _She knew that Chrome Dokuro was dangerous._

~-~

**Kyoko knew how Reborn seemed invincible. _She also knew that he really wasn't._ She knew it.**

~-~

She knew that his weakness lied in his trust of those he had gotten to known. She knew that he would never doubt those who were just sheep and had no fangs. _She knew he wouldn't ever doubt her._ She knew that her mask had been secure the minute she bid her brother a faint goodbye before he left to attend a 'sumo-wrestling tournament.' She knew that.

~-~

**Kyoko knew about the Varia and its services._ Truly, she knew_. She knew of how the so called Prince the Ripper was not a real prince, but just a grand duchy given the court name of such.**

~-~

She knew that Belphegor didn't have sight and that he relied solely on his other senses. She knew that the man felt himself a monster. She knew that if she was to push his buttons a little more, they would pop out and send the man into an insane spiral. She knew that he was already heading for it and that the Vongola were just holding their breath till he did. _She knew he didn't need her pity, didn't mean she would give it or that he wouldn't accept it though._

~-~

**Kyoko also knew that the Shark of the Varia wasn't exceedingly loud in his own thoughts, but certainly ear ripping in his ability to bellow out his opinions. She knew.**

**~-~ **

She knew of how the man was ever so loyal to his boss that it was almost laughable. She knew of how that devotion would one day lead to his demise. She knew that he would never regret it though. _She knew she wanted that loyalty to rest in her or to have one invest such onto her petite frame. She knew she was jealous._

** ~-~**

**She knew who Mammon was. She knew of her. She knew how the tiny arcobaleno loathed her physical stature.**

** ~-~**

She knew how the older woman had never trusted her. She knew that no matter how much she disliked her, Mammon wouldn't give her away. Kyoko knew that a quick sum of a hundred thousand would be enough to shut the woman's mouth. _She knew_.

~-~

**Kyoko knew just how much Levi loved and adored his boss. Obviously, it wasn't enough. She knew how he didn't have a shrine, contrary to popular belief and that he never invaded Xanxus's privacy.**

~-~

She also knew of how the man was saved by the seemingly heartless Xanxus many fortnights ago. She knew that his lip ring was just a reminder of the past, that and the fact that his boss told him to keep it. So if there was nothing to do, he could always rip it out and watch Levi scream. _She knew._

~-~

**_She knew how Lussaria truly cared for each of the Varia's candidates thoroughly, without bias._ But she also knew how the man wished for them to do him the same. She knew it.**

~-~

She knew that she wanted to be able to be so selfless just like him. Kyoko knew she couldn't do that, because she liked to watch people die protecting her. She knew she could never protect another. _Not even her own child, if that illusionist would let her keep the poor babe._

~-~

**And lastly, she knew of Xanxus and his antics. She knew he lived up to his name, ruthless and powerful.**

~-~

Not as powerful as Tsuna though. She knew how he was one who consented to an affair with the female mist guardian of the main Vongola branch. She knew how he would request Chrome for 'scouting missions.' She knew. _It was no surprise_. But what Kyoko had done to the Vongola was truly a grand surprise.

~-~

_Kyoko's smile broke out into a full out grin, stretching so very far. What would Tsuna say if he saw her like this? What would he do? She knew that Yamamoto would look away and try not to meet her dead, lifeless eyes. She knew that Gokudera would shake his head and believe that the worst is far from over._

_ ~-~_

_Mukuro would sigh and frown, commenting that **another** pretty face has disappeared. Hibari would huff and walk back to his car, after all, this was useless to him. Chrome's mouth would be open, point blank and her eyes would be watering._

_ ~-~_

_Bianchi would hold Haru as the brunette wailed her eyes out. Her bother would fall to his knees and scream, punching the ground with his bare hands._

_ ~-~_

**_Oh._**_ Kyoko kept grinning. She knew what Tsuna would do now. He would break and find those men who shot her. He wouldn't listen to them when they would tell the truth. He wouldn't believe them._

_ ~-~_

**_But then again, who would?_**

_ ~-~_

_Who would believe that **sweet**,** innocent** Kyoko Sasagawa would sell information about the Vongola to their rival families?_

_ ~-~_

**_Really, who would you trust?_**_ A friendly auburn haired girl with large honey eyes and a melodious high voice, or three men with scars on their face, tattoos on their bodies and an odorous stench from their breath?_

~-~

_La fin._

_ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KATEIKYOUSHI HITMAN REBORN MERCHAINDISE OR RELATED PRODUCTS OR SHOWCASES._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND TAKE MY POLL PLEASE!_

**l  
l  
\/**


End file.
